Lights
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Decorating a small Christmas Tree for their motel room, Sam waited for Dean to come back before plugging it in. Hopefully, Dean would like what it had to say. Part 15 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural**

 **Authors Note** **: Sorry it's so short but I'm** _ **not**_ **feeling good today.**

 **Warnings** **: Fluff.**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Lights**

There were very few Christmas traditions Sam was able to have a child. Moving from place to place and typically sleeping in old motel rooms each night didn't give him a lot of Christmas variety. It wasn't that his Christmas was bad per say, while his father was a drunk, it could have been much worse. This time of year, where families displayed how much they loved each other, John Winchester typically spend the time away from his sons, the reminder they weren't a _whole_ family being too much for him.

Dean picked up the slack.

Sam had never been allowed to believe in Santa or the like, but Dean had tried his hardest to make certain Sam was taken cared of. It was Dean who made sure they had some small decorations up around their ratty motel room, some stolen from lawns, while others were taken from the public Christmas displays. Once the season was over, or they were about to leave again Dean would always put them back.

When Sam had his own place with Jessica, he had made certain they decorated for the occasion. There were streams of lights and small displays throughout their apartment. Still, even though he had managed to decorate every major room it seemed hollow, the small lights Dean had been able to grab throughout their life seemingly meaning more. Having pushed the thought aside, Sam hadn't mentioned anything, instead, he enjoyed his time with his hopefully soon-to-be fiancée.

After the fire, Sam was thankful Christmas with Jess hadn't been what he was expecting. As Sam sat down on his bed, waiting for Dean to return from getting something to eat, Sam looked at the small tree he had found. The owner of the motel had it on display and for ten bucks he was able to buy it along with a few lights to wrap around its branches. Having placed the tree on the table closest to the television, Sam sat back and waited. It was silly, however, he wanted to wait until Dean was back before turning the lights on.

Hearing the slide of a key, Sam turned to look towards the door where Dean was entering carrying a bag of food. Grinning at his brother, Sam stood and took the tray of drinks from his hand, taking them to the small kitchen. Waiting until he heard Dean behind him, Sam placed the tray down offering his hand to take the food from the man as well.

"Where did you manage to find the tree?"

Setting their meal out, Sam smiled. While he knew what he was about to do would be a risk, with how dangerous their lives had become he couldn't afford not to do something. "The manager had it for sale, figured I would wait for you to come back before we light it up though, you wanna plug it in?" Using the paper plates and plastic utensils that came with the meal, Sam turned his back to his brother who grunted before turning on the lights.

He didn't need to face the tree to know what it looked like. It was tacky and lame, but it was the only thing he could think of. "Guy gave me the tree and a couple strings of lights to put on how I wanted, you like it?" asked Sam, his back still to Dean who hadn't said anything. Fearing the worst, Sam gripped the fork he had been about to set aside and tried to breathe normally. It had to be done, even if he lost everything it had to be said.

Sam expected a multitude of reactions from Dean, however, the man stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around Sam wasn't one of them. Finally, able to breathe, Sam closed his eyes and leaned back slightly as Dean placed soft kisses along the back of Sam's neck.

"I love it, Sammy, how about we get something to eat and I show you exactly how much I love it, yeah?"

Turning around after dropping the utensil, Sam nodded his head before slotting their mouths together. Behind Dean, Sam could see the small tree right before he closed his eyes. The lights formed the shape of a heart on its branches, telling Dean the words he hadn't been ready to say.


End file.
